


Beasts We Are

by featherpheonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wolf!AU, siblings!luhan/sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherpheonix/pseuds/featherpheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really had a choice. Neither did the two now most important people in his current life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beasts We Are

He never really had a choice. Neither did his baby brother. What they have it’s in their blood, a legacy their family inherits with each generation, passing it over and over again, to the children and grandchildren, to the spouses and husbands, a legacy carried with their name.

They’re the Oh’s. They’re the creatures people should beware at night when they start to lurk in the dark, the creatures that should be feared when full moons reign on dark blue sky, when they go out hunting and watching their pray. 

They are the Oh breed; the humans and the beasts. They are the two heirs of a strong, maybe too strong ancestry, Luhan and Sehun, one older and one younger. They are the supreme brothers. The last line of alphas in their extended packs. The young alphas that will rule together and carry the legacy from now on until a new generation will be formed, until each one of them will have his own pack to protect. Until then, they are inseparable, always stronger together to protect the ones who they share their blood bond with.

A pair of alphas born in the warmth of the same family, the same pack. A pair of alphas that all made the vow to protect because they will be protected by the brothers; because they know that family has to keep bonded. 

But no one predicted the fall of the elder one for a human. A human outside the boundaries, a human that is unknown for all of them, that has no connection to their blood line, that has no idea that they even exist. A human that know nothing about the phases of the moon, that has no worries when the source of their power is up in the sky. 

But Luhan finds himself in a trap with no escape. He had the feeling of being trapped and caged ever since he stepped inside the school, leading his baby alpha to the new class he’ll be studying into. It’s a four years difference between them and Luhan has no reason to worry about losing control in a public institute since he’s attending an online college but he feels chills on his spine when he stops in front of the door, sending a smile to his brother as he walks inside. 

It’s then when he senses it. It’s a faint scent of a human. A warm and tender smell that makes his head dizzy for a moment. He thinks it’s a trick of his own imagination, never being one of spending time in public places and around people. Maybe he’s just disoriented, losing himself in his own company lately, avoiding other person’s presence. 

Maybe. 

And yet time passes and he feels worse without even knowing why. There is a constant smell in his nostrils that makes his stomach twist and tongue desire something. A smell that make his lips dry and fangs growing without intent as a growl makes its appearance inside his throat. It’s a smell that still sends chills on his spine, chills that an alpha shouldn’t feel. 

And it’s always around his baby brother. The smell, the feeling of losing control; it’s always around Sehun.

Three months later he snaps. Three months later, on Sehun’s birthday party, Luhan feels sick as he has to accompany the younger to his own party at some club, with dozens of people around and a tone of smoke and mixed smells. One stands out the most for his sensitive nose and he feels like throwing up at how strong it is. 

He finally realizes it’s a boyish smell, a strong and fresh fragrance that makes his mind blur. It’s when he sees Sehun approaching, a lean silhouette behind him, that his eyes flashes red for a brief second and feeling like fainting before realizing he needs control again. He drowns a glass of alcohol only he has access in order to be able to stand on his feet. 

He gets introduced. And as he makes contact with the said Kim Jongin, best friend of his baby brother, his skin electrifies and fangs grow inside his cavern. It’s hard to control when the scent is intoxicating you and your skin is burning. It’s hard.

Luhan fell for a human that goes to school in the same class as his baby alpha. 

He doesn’t feel like an alpha at all. 

But he is one and he faces the situation of making crucial decisions when Sehun gets in trouble. 

After all it’s not his fault that Jongin starts visiting their den; their house. And Luhan thinks it’s pretty stupid even for a clueless human to get into the wolf’s den where tens of wolves live, some hungry for human blood and some still not mature enough to control the needs. He really thinks it’s stupid when Jongin is accepted with suspicious eyes inside their house, intense stares and hungry irises watching his every move. 

Luhan thinks it’s stupid but he can’t ignore the feeling of protecting the human pup. After all, it’s everything he is... a helpless pup, because Sehun would have never agreed to get him in there if it weren’t for the pleading eyes. Sehun is not an idiot. He’s also an alpha. 

So when full moon rises and Jongin is still around, Luhan loiters in Sehun’s room, mind absent and not really. There is always a bubbling pressure inside his guts and chest when Jongin is around, there is always the lust he craves for the other but there is also the constant reminder he’s human, that he’s not from their blood, that there is no connection or between them aside from Luhan.  It’s a painful reminder if you ask Luhan... and yet there is pain when he sees him pinned to the ground, thrown from the top of the stairs by one of the young turned wolves. 

That’s the moment when Luhan’s skin cracks and the beast is awoken. Because one second after he’s attacking at the beast’s neck and throwing it off, ripping flesh and fabric in various places, along with tearing skin with claws and sucking blood from the jugular vein. There is an extreme rage and fury, an extreme loss of control over senses and everything he feels like doing is destroy what hurt what’ his. 

Luhan is no longer Human but he hears and understands his brother’s cry about Jongin and he has no hesitation in leaving the bleeding monster for turning back to his self. It’s Sehun who shifts and takes his place, no longer looking at his friend because Luhan is there and Luhan is wiser, Luhan is stronger and he knows what’s there to be done. 

Sehun kills the dying creature, being merciful for ending the torture his brother created. He doesn’t blame him; everyone in the den knows that what’s for an alpha it’s for the alpha exclusively and each member in the den knows that the human was Luhan’s ever since his fragrance started to change months and several full moons ago. 

When any of them breaks the vow, breaks the rules, they pay with life. 

But Luhan seems lost and collected with a bleeding child in his arms. He looks lost because of pain and frustration, because of guilt and remorse – Sehun feels it too, they are alphas together – and collected because he knows what he has to do. All the childhood stories, all the mating seasons and stories between wolves and human, he remembers them all. It seems easy to do it. Yet it’s not... 

But the wolves all gathered and they are all waiting, they are all watching; they’re watching their alpha, the baby one and the dying child on the ground, limp body showered in a pool of blood. 

Luhan’s eyes flash red as he threatens them silently. They flash red and his fangs start growing. They flash red and Sehun is beside him, taking Jongin’s hand in his and placing it around his brother’s neck, keeping it there. The gushes around his neck open at the movement and Sehun’s eyes change as well.

Luhan simply tightens his hold on the limp body and his fangs sink into soft skin. 

 

There’s a story that goes like this: there was once a living man that had been betrayed by his loved ones and let to die alone as they plotted to kill him. But the man had been found by a large wolf and his brothers and took pity on him and they lead him to be treated of injuries and fed. Because the limbs had been seriously damaged the wolves replaced them with their own kind ones and made the man half human half wolf. The man then returned to his village and took revenge upon his betrayers and returning to live with the wolves who took him under their protection. 

But this story is like this: there were once two leading wolves that took care of their pack. One was older, one was younger but they ruled together because they were inseparable brothers. There was also a human between the two, a human that was a friend to one and a lover to the other. He was a cherished human from both sides, and when the human had been hurt, the wolves betrayed by one of their kind, they didn’t hesitate to make justice. The betrayer had been killed and the lover had been saved. 

But there had been a price; the human was not human anymore. There is always a price to pay when you cheat death and the human learnt it on his own. He lived again but apart from his family, taken away in another larger family. He’d been taken to the den, living with the two wolves he learnt that were his friends. He became bonded to the wolves, became part of their blood line where he received unlimited protection both from the leaders and the pack. 

The human became the elder wolf’s lover, because when he’d been turned and the scar of teeth marked his skin, he’d become part of the wolf; the wolf’s life ran through his veins. And a little lower from the set of teeth, there are thin lines of claws, claws he doesn’t remember but still feel around his neck at night. 

 

He never really had a choice. Neither did the two now most important persons in his current life. The Oh’s and their den, he and his new ability to change and shift, to control and lose control; Luhan and Sehun and him... they never really had a choice. 

Two had been born like this, one had been turned in order to live and reach at least his eighteenth year of life. They are beasts. And no, they really didn’t have a choice.


End file.
